I Need You, Syaoran
by PrincessBura
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have a fight. Will Syaoran come save Sakura when she's in trouble?
1. Tears and Dreams

Author's note: *...* signifies thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: Tears and Dreams  
  
"To thy true form, return!" Sakura exclaimed as a shining rectangle formed at the beak-shaped tip of her wand. The spirit resisted, but it was soon pulled back into card form by Sakura's magic. It flew over and hovered between the young girl's anxious fingers.  
  
"Hooooe! That was one tough card," Sakura sighed. She turned to her partner, a young but handsome amber-eyed boy of eleven.  
  
"Get serious, Kinomoto! You were making stupid mistakes that could have cost you your life!" Syaoran spat angrily. "You obviously have no clue about this."  
  
Sakura's face dropped, then changed to an expression of fury. Her green eyes burned as she slapped Syaoran hard across the face. Quickly, the heartbroken girl turned and ran home crying. Syaoran stood there with his hand on his cheek, jaw dropped, eyes wide in astonishment. He finally regained his composure and became angry.  
  
"Geez, a real Cardcaptor could've handled the truth," Syaoran remarked, feigning apathy. Although he was arrogant on the outside, deep inside he was crushed. His rude proud front fooled even himself for a while.  
  
Sakura ran all the way home and bawled on her bed. Her cognisant half sobbed because of Li-kun's cruel remarks, but she also sobbed for some deep unknown reason. Sakura cried for hours until she finally sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
Syaoran went home. It was late enough and he was so irritated and secretly bothered that food didn't interest him. He went straight to his room and took off his robes and hung his sword. Wei came in and asked if anything was wrong. Syaoran said no and Wei left, dissatisfied with the young boy's answer.  
  
Sakura dreamed again. The shadowed figure was still standing on Tokyo Tower. Sakura called out to her, asking if she was Mitsuki-sensei.  
  
"Some call me that, yes," the figure replied gently.  
  
"It is you! Tell me, do you know about the Clow Cards? Are you a sorceress, too?"  
  
"All of these questions will be answered soon, I promise. Just continue to capture the Clow Cards for Cerberus," the figure said, smiling.  
  
"But wait! Come back!" Sakura exclaimed to her as she disappeared.  
  
Just then, Sakura's alarm clock sounded. Sakura groaned about having to go to school. She said goodbye to Kero-chan and dashed out the door. She had to think this morning.  
  
Syaoran crawled into bed the same time as usual, but he was unable to fall asleep easily. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw Sakura running away crying. Finally, he tried thinking of fighting exercises he learned with Meilin and fell asleep.  
  
Although Syaoran usually had a peaceful, dreamless sleep, it was different this evening. His dream began with Tokyo Tower and a cloaked young girl holding Clow Cards. This was his dream from long ago, when he still lived in Hong Kong with his mother and four sisters. This was the premonition that caused him to come to Japan in the first place.  
  
A single card dropped out of the sky, a changed from his previous dream. An unrecognizable spirit shot ghostly fingers out of the card that wrapped around Sakura. Syaoran shouted at it to stop as he watched Sakura cry out and struggle. She dropped the sealing wand and it fell hundreds of feet down to the roadway below. Syaoran had no Clow Card that would help him cross to her, so he tried to stop time with the Time Card. However, when he tried to activate it with his sword, the card shimmered away. He tried his elemental seals as well, but they all disappeared in a shine of light, too.  
  
The spirit began to coil around Sakura's neck. Syaoran's stomach dropped when he realized her screams were becoming less and less frequent. He could do nothing as the card's spirit slowly strangled his fellow Cardcaptor. All of the life disappeared from her eyes and her body went limp. The spirit dropped her on the rooftop.  
  
Syaoran bolted upright in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. After a while, Syaoran dropped back against his pillow and was able to calm down a little bit.  
  
*What does my dream mean? Sakura-chan's got to be in trouble, but how? What card is it?*  
  
Syaoran was so concerned about his dream that he couldn't go back to sleep. Besides, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Sakura's pale and lifeless countenance. He decided to go for a walk before he got ready for school. It might help him think.  
  
Please respond! I love feedback, positive or negative! There are several more chapters to come. 


	2. Morning Strolls for Contemplation

Chapter 2: Morning Strolls for Contemplation  
  
Sakura strapped on her rollerblades and went skating under the cherry trees.  
  
"So Mitsuki-sensei's the figure in my dream. I knew I recognized her. I wonder if I should talk to her in person about it. I want to know whether she has any ties to the Clow Cards and Clow Reed or whether she just has visions. Maybe I should ask Li-kun..." Then Sakura remembered the previous night's events. "Why would I want to ask him? I don't have any powers, right?" Sakura wiped away the hot tears that formed in her eyes. She was glad Toya had to leave early because she didn't want him to worry about her.  
  
Syaoran walked down the sidewalk by the waterway. The sun was just rising and very few people were awake and driving, so it was still pretty quiet. He was trying to uncover the meaning of his dream.  
  
"I know this is a premonition, it has to be. I never have dreams that aren't. If that's true, Sakura's in trouble. I've got to keep an eye on her. She's still probably going to be mad at me...I really was rash with her last night. I can't believe I let my temper get away from me again!" Syaoran banged his fist against the wall of the walkway. His fierce temper often flared high when he was worried. It caused him to say things he really didn't mean.  
  
The card they faced the night previous, the Drain Card, was an extremely powerful card. It could have drained all of Sakura's magical powers, or worse, all of her life energy. Its true form varied from a gigantic leech to a house-sized vampire bat, depending on the amount of energy it required to sustain itself at that time. It appeared as a leech to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura had made a few careless mistakes around it, mistakes that could have given the Clow Card an opening to attack. In fact, Sakura fell fast after a jump, and Syaoran had to dash in front of her and defend her with his sword. She finally managed to seal the leech by using the Shadow Card and Thunder Card simultaneously. That was when Syaoran started spouting off and yelling at her. The part Syaoran regretted.  
  
Syaoran realized that it must have been getting close to time for him to be at school. The traffic was getting heavier and the sun had risen. Syaoran turned around and headed home to change into his uniform.  
  
Please respond! I love feedback, positive or negative! There are several more chapters to come. 


	3. An Attempt At Apology

Author's note: *...*=thoughts (unless used for emphasis)  
  
Chapter 3: An Attempt At Apology  
  
Sakura arrived at school just before the bell rang. She saw Syaoran at his desk, and it didn't look like he had much sleep the night before. She glared at him just before greeting Tomoyo, who was unable to tape their latest card capture. Sakura did a kawaii little flounce before sitting at her desk.  
  
Sitting behind Sakura all day proved to be difficult for Syaoran. His mind couldn't leave the awful night he had, especially the dream. Before lunch, Mitsuki-sensei called on him twice, and he couldn't answer either time. When the lunch bell sounded, she asked him to stay for a minute.  
  
"Li-kun, is something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself today." Mitsuki-sensei knew about the incident between Syaoran and Sakura, having been there, but she knew nothing of his dream.  
  
"Sakura-chan and I had a big fight yesterday. I said some really awful things and ... made her cry. I really need to talk to her, though. It may be life-threatening to her if I don't, but I really don't think she'll even look at me." Syaoran's voice cracked in worry and remorse.  
  
"If it's that crucial, you need to find a way to get her to listen. If you can't get her to talk to you during lunch, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"No, I've got to do this myself. I'd prefer not to have any help."  
  
"Okay, if you don't want it, I understand. Now, go to lunch. You still have enough time to speak with her, I think." She smiled in a way that slightly eased his nerves.  
  
"Sumimasen, Mitsuki-sensei." Syaoran bowed politely in apology.  
  
"Don't worry, Li-kun. Everyone has their off days." She smiled again warmly.  
  
Syaoran headed outside to find Sakura. He figured she probably would be sitting with Tomoyo and the other girls. He found all of them but Sakura sitting in the shade of a ginko tree.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his anxiety. He did a poor job of it, and Tomoyo was a little shocked.  
  
"She didn't sit with us today. I think she's on the rooftop," Tomoyo said, pointing to the fence at the top of the school.  
  
"Domo!" Syaoran shouted as he dashed back to the building. His time to talk to her was growing shorter and shorter. He threw open the door and ran to the stairwell. As he sped up the stairs, he tried to think of what he would say to Sakura.  
  
"I've got to tell her about my dream, that's for sure. That'll be the easy part. The real challenge will be getting her to talk to me in the first place." Syaoran reached the top step and shoved the heavy door open. Sakura was sitting at one corner of the roof, eating the rice from her lunch. She looked up when she heard the bang of the door resettling in the jamb. Her first reaction was to invite Syaoran over to eat with her, but she was still too mad to let that catch her off guard.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura inquired icily.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something! It's very important! Are you going to listen to me?"  
  
"Why should I? I'm so stupid it might not sink in." Sakura shot him a heated glare.  
  
"Look, Sakura, I'm serious! You've got to..."  
  
"I've got to what? I don't think I *have* to do anything you tell me. Now go away and let me finish my lunch in peace." Sakura began to eat again, bowing her head so Syaoran wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Yeah, right! Even if you are, it's rather late to apologize for that. I told you to leave, so do it!" A tear ran down Sakura's cheek.  
  
Just then, the end lunch bell rang. Syaoran wanted to keep trying to convince her to listen, but she continued to refuse. Syaoran decided it was getting nowhere fast and he would catch her after school and talk to her then.  
  
Sakura brushed past Syaoran and hurried back to class. She was ready to explode into a crying fit, but she decided just to go back to class and calm down.  
  
Syaoran felt absolutely defeated. *Why didn't I just apologize first? Stupid arrogance!* He headed back to class, feeling like the whole world had turned its back on him. 


	4. A Project with Multiple Purposes

Author's note: *...* signifies thoughts.  
  
Chapter 4: A Project with Multiple Purposes  
  
Back in the classroom, Mitsuki-sensei issued a technology history project. She began to pick names from a hat for groups. Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Naoko were placed in one group.  
  
Mitsuki-sensei "randomly" picked the next three names. "Daidouji-kun, Kinomoto-kun, and Li-kun, you're in the next group. Please have the rough draft of your oral presentation and all of your sources prepared by Monday," she instructed. As she picked the next three names, she slipped Syaoran a sly little wink.  
  
"I told her not to help me, " Syaoran growled under his breath. "Oh well, what's done is done...this isn't major enough for me to use the Time Card to go back and change it. She really is just trying to help, I think."  
  
"Class, please have your sources and rough draft Monday," Mitsuki-sensei reminded. "If you turn them in Friday or before, an extra five points will be added to your final project grade. Any questions?"  
  
"No, ma'am," the class chorused.  
  
"All right, then. Please take out your math book and turn to page twenty-three..."  
  
***  
  
Still the day was tough for Syaoran. He kept straying from the lesson and looking out the large window to his left.  
  
*Sakura-chan has to listen to me. Maybe I can get Tomoyo-chan to convince her to listen to me. Yeah, I'll try that, I suppose.* Syaoran felt a little eased by this suggestion.  
  
Mitsuki-sensei noticed Syaoran's still present lack of attention and didn't call on him. Since he wasn't disturbing class and he already knew how to convert metric units, what was the harm?  
  
***  
  
After class, Syaoran met up with Tomoyo and Sakura. He blushed a little bit as he noticed Sakura's pink cheeks and defiant expression.  
  
"What do you want, Li-san?" Sakura asked formally and coldly while still gazing straight ahead.  
  
"I was curious as to when you guys wanted to meet," he asked with an involuntarily shaky voice.  
  
"Well, how about we meet in the library after school for an hour or two for the rest of the week? We could start today," Tomoyo suggested cheerfully.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No good. I have cheerleading practice until five every day, and the school's library closes at four."  
  
"Oh. Well, what time is good for you?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"How about from six to seven-thirty at the public library? That would give you plenty of time to change and eat dinner," Syaoran interjected quickly. He looked at Sakura for a reply.  
  
Sakura nodded approvingly. "Okay, I think I can manage that," she said as she walked out the school's front door. "Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" she called as she took off towards the track.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, why aren't you guys on speaking terms?" Tomoyo asked as soon as her best friend was out of earshot.  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked downcast. "Last night, we had a really huge fight. I said some horrible things about her, and she gave me a well-deserved slap across the face." Syaoran sighed again. Tomoyo noticed that it sounded more pained than the first time, like he was hiding something.  
  
"And I'm sure that it was just by chance that you ended up in our group, huh?" Tomoyo asked facetiously.  
  
"Mitsuki-sensei used her powers to draw my name," Syaoran stated in an annoyed tone. He sat on the top step. "I told her I could handle it, but she stepped in anyway. Maybe it's better she did. Otherwise, I may never have gotten Sakura to look at me again." Syaoran blushed as he looked up. "I guess, for that, I'm thankful."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, then winked at Syaoran. "Given up on Yukito, I see."  
  
Syaoran looked at her with surprise. "No, it's not that, uh..." He blushed redder and sweat-dropped.  
  
"All right, deny it if you want. I'll talk it out of you sooner or later. Now, I've got to be heading home. See you at six!" Tomoyo waved goodbye to a still-red Syaoran as she dashed home.  
  
"See you then," he replied meekly. 


	5. Kero's Advice

Author's note: *...* signifies thought.  
  
Chapter 5: Kero's Advice  
  
Syaoran strolled home lazily, thinking. He held the top loop of his backpack in one hand, his hat in the other. His arms swung slightly back and forth with his stride. Suddenly, he snapped straight up, eyes beaming with his new idea.  
  
"I've got it! I've got to call Kero!" Syaoran began to skip home, but halted promptly after getting a few strange looks. He stopped, cleared his throat, and tried to to walk home with dignity.  
  
In the sanctuary of his apartment, Syaoran practically ripped the zipper off his backpack trying to get to his phone. He hastily dialed the number. The phone seemed to ring forever!  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Kero answered cheerily.  
  
"It's me," Syaoran replied, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Kero growled in annoyance. "I'll get Sakura-chan..."  
  
"No! Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed, then returned to his previous seemingly passive attitude. "What's something Sakura-kun really likes?"  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran envisioned Kero rubbing his chin. "Well, she really likes cherry blossoms and noodles. Why?"  
  
Syaoran was already processing this information. He quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone, eager to put his plan into action.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran checked his watch as he walked down the busy street. Five-thirty. He still had half an hour, and the library was only a block from the jewelry shop.  
  
A little bell chimed as Syaoran walked in the small jeweler's. A kindly middle-aged lady greeted him with a smile.  
  
"How may I help you?" she inquired.  
  
Syaoran asked a little nervously, "Do you have any silver necklaces with a cherry blossom on them?"  
  
The lady thought for a moment. "I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "We can check, though." She guided him through the glass-bound cases. In the corner of one of the smaller cases was the perfect necklace: a lightweight silver rope chain with a small pink crystal cherry blossom hanging from it.  
  
"Wow. That's exactly it!" Syaoran exclaimed. The lady smiled again. She took it to the register and rang it up. Syaoran paid for it and rushed out the door, afraid of being late.  
  
Syaoran quickly stopped, however. He felt an evil force. *Where is it coming from?*, he thought silently. He spun on his toe to face the direction of the powerful energy. "There!" he yelled, and ran that way. As he was running, he called his sword. He always felt better when he was armed. As he approached the power that he had concluded was a Clow Card, he saw Sakura there. He ran up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked urgently, glancing at her for marks of blood. He noticed a large gash above her knee.  
  
"I'm fine...I think," she replied weakly.  
  
"No, you're not! You're bleeding!" Syaoran ran to her side. "I'll take care of this! What card is it, anyway?"  
  
"The Destruction Card," Kero informed them. "That explains all of this rubble. This is one of the most powerful cards. You can't defeat it yourself, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran looked grave. *Sakura can't fight in her condition,* he thought. *I can tell she's used almost all of her magic as it is. Maybe...*  
  
"Sakura! Call the Shield Card, quick!" Syaoran told her.  
  
"Shield Card, I call upon you! Encase us in shields that will deflect Destruction's attacks!" Sakura raised her wand, then touched its beak-shaped tip to the card. Three glass bubbles formed around Syaoran, Sakura, and Kero.  
  
"What now, Kero?" Sakura asked, but Syaoran was already charging the tornado-shaped demon. He focused all of his bodily and spiritual energy in the blade of his sword. With a loud cry, he jumped and attacked the thing head on. His blade sliced, and the energy released with a loud hiss. 


	6. Finale

Author's note: *...* signifies thoughts.  
  
Chapter 5: Finale  
  
Sakura awoke to find one of Cerberus's mighty wings atop her, shielding her from the flying debris. Half a second after she came to, she jumped up and began searching frantically for Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" she called as her eyes scanned the area. Nowhere did she see light-brown hair or bright amber eyes. She noticed something else out of place, though. She charged the flash of silver and began to dig at the pile of rubble.  
  
Syaoran shoved his head through the small opening in the wreck, gasping for air. Once he was able to breathe regularly, he opened his eyes to Sakura's tear- and dust-streaked face.  
  
"Sakura...?" he whispered breathlessly. He struggled to pull himself from the wreckage, and he was only able to do so after Sakura lent him a hand. As soon as he was free, he pulled her towards him in an embrace. She looped her arms around his neck and sobbed.  
  
They calmed down and Sakura stopped crying. Finally, Syaoran found his voice long enough to ask Sakura a question.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
Sakura cleared her throat and answered him quietly. "The tip of your sword was just above the rubble. It flashed in the sunset and I saw it."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "You saved my life, you know," he said simply.  
  
"You saved mine first. You attacked Destruction without hesitation," Sakura replied, a shaky smile crossing her face. "I was just evening the score."  
  
Syaoran remembered the tiny cherry blossom necklace in his pocket. *I hope it's still there,* he thought. He reached his hand in his uniform pocket and grasped the small felt necklace box.  
  
"I have something for you," he whispered as he pulled the box from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened as he opened it up. "I feel really sorry for how I treated you last night," he apologized slowly. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Sakura looked in his eyes, her own brimming with tears. "Of course," she replied weakly, "there's no way I could stay mad at you."  
  
Syaoran gently pried the necklace from its case and latched it around Sakura's neck. As he was backing away from her, she kissed him.  
  
"Uh, um, uh, yeah," Syaoran jabbered incoherently. Sakura smiled, but frowned almost immediately after.  
  
"SAKURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" a little yellow ball of fluff screamed at her.  
  
"Just thanking Syaoran for saving me," she replied innocently.  
  
"yeah...thank...saved her..." Syaoran murmured, still dazed. 


End file.
